hendrixlinguisticsfandomcom-20200214-history
Endgame
'''Endgame '''is the sixty-five episodes and the last episode of Linguistics Adventure. Plot Nathan is busy dealing with robberies on the train, as he goes after them with his Cybernetics and with a lot of his abilities to defeat them, as Nathan saves the people on the train with his help. He prevents them from escaping and send them to the police. Proctor Wells sees Nathan coming to see him, as he gets new upgrades of his abilities. Jet Propulsion (Move like a jet) and Rule Bending (Dodge without moving your feet), Nathan knows it's not enough but Proctor will have more to have in a couple of weeks. Rex decided to look for more info about Nathan, as he realizes that Nathan's girlfriend is Selina. Rex knows how to find her and get Nathan's attention to get the 5th Piece Of Infinite. Nathan vows not to give up but Harold and Boyce started to do shooting and thinking it could kill them. Samuel Ryan can't track, whereabouts of Rex's location, as Nathan feels confident. Matthew Collins and Paul Decker don't like, how Nathan is confident against Rex, because he is almost powerful and about to find the location of the Corps. It turned out that Rex comes for broadcasting and began to hurt everyone in the newsroom and kidnapping Selina Crow. That made Nathan angry, as Samuel and others held him back for. Rex has a deal for Nathan to surrounder the 5th Piece Of Infinite or his girlfriend dies. Nathan decided he has no choice to give it to him, as Nathan wants him to come here to face him. Rex and his order come here to face Nathan, as he trades his girlfriend for the 5th piece of Infinite power. His order fights Corps, as Nathan fights Rex Barton after Selina is safe. Rex beating him and the rest of the Corps and his friends, as he plans to use something powerful for his own right, as he killed Paul Decker. Decker's last words are to stop him, as Boyce and Harold are looking at Nathan, as he is sad that he couldn't stop him and it letting happen. Nathan goes to find Rex's location in Argo City, as Rex's Order is hurting everybody as Nathan, Selina, Boyce, and Harold go to defeat many of Rex's Orders. It leaves Nathan and Selina to fight against Rex. He uses his powers to create his own planet, causing Earth to become a standstill with Rex's planet blocking it. Nathan battles him but he was no use and have no chance, as Earth is beginning to be threatened by him. Nathan got the last idea, he decided to go to find himself in the other universe. He escaped, as Corps and everyone else fends them off for now, as Earth beginning to turn red. Nathan goes to his mother's house, as Hendrix sees it from his eyes that Earth is slowing going to be destroyed with Rex being the only one to live. Doctor Underwood sent them to different timelines but she urges them to find something powerful to defeat Rex's Powers. Nathan calls for his Future self, Ninjas Nathan, Mad Nathan and many other versions of Nathan to fight against the threat because it's affecting the other dimensions too, as they can see it now. Hendrix knows it's not just that, but Nathan needs something powerful. He got the Godly energy globe that allows him to go, Godly, when he started to lose in a big battle or something dangerous and chaos. Nathan uses his speech and courage to fight against the apocalypse of what Rex created and reverse it back to normal and avenging Paul Decker's death. They go back to their main timeline, as Earth is beginning to crumble, like Hendrix, Nathan, himself from an alternate dimension and Selina to stop Rex Barton, once and for all. Rex is still Argo City, as the Earth is slowly started to crumble because of Rex powers and creating his own planet of his will. Harold and Boyce are nearly too exhausted to fight against Rex's Order after minutes but Nathan, Hendrix and Alternate dimension of Nathan defeated Rex's Order, as they both wait for Corps to arrive, as Rex Order will more forces along the way. They go inside of the building and find Rex, as his powers are slowly controlling his own and ensure his victory by killing the Underwoods. Nathan, himself from another dimension and Hendrix battle in a long fight against Rex, but he is powerful to defeat all of them. Nathan is about to be killed by Rex, as he ensures there's one more fight in him. Nathan activates his godly form in his Cybernetics, he beats up Rex ensures another long battle but Nathan had the upper hand and defeat him. Nathan pulls out his Power Of Infinite and destroy it for good. Earth is back to normal with the blue sky appearing, as everyone is not worried, anymore. Corps have surrounded Rex's Order army as they all arrested. Rex is beaten by Hendrix multiple times because he hates the Underwoods. Rex is arrested and sent to Linguistic Asylum for good. Hendrix proud of Nathan getting the light to do it, instead of himself, because he is getting old. Selina comes and kisses Nathan, as he wants to tell him about something to her. Nathan wants to marry Selina so that she will never get hurt again. She said yes, as Hendrix is happy that everything went well. Time Past, Doctor Underwood explains how times changed since Rex's defeat. Hendrix retires from being Commander of Providence and got a statue outside of the HQ. Nathan marries Selina, move to a house and have 3 kids with the first being at the age of 34, Natalie continues to help the Providence Cadets and other agents too without her dad, Derrick Hawkins passed away after illness. Corps have more system inside and outside of the HQ, Hannah and Sam rank up to Captain and Rex died to his failures in the Asylum. Before some began, Hendrix put his uniform and Cybernetics away for the last time, as he is done for good. Doctor Underwood is happy to see Hendrix as a legend and guidance to his soldiers and to others around the world, including his kids. Hendrix kissed his wife while sitting on a sofa together, as Nathan and Selina phones his father to come to dinner, as they accepted. They are both happy, as the camera pulls in to the sky and ended Linguistics Adventure. Episode Moments * Rex created his own planet, after gaining all of the power * Paul Decker dies to Rex Barton power * Nathan, Alternate Nathan's and Hendrix defeated Rex Barton once and for all * Earth is saved with Rex's planet destroyed * Rex is injured and brutally taking to the Asylum but died a few years later after his defeat. * After Linguistics Adventure: Hendrix retires from Providence Unit, Nathan, Boyce, and Harold continue to serve for Corps, Natalie became a big helper for Cadets and others, Sanders became the Commander after serving with Hendrix in his prime years, Nathan and Selina got married and have 3 kids, Derrick passed away and Corps system improved. Characters * Nathan Underwood * Boyce Frost * Harold Fox * Hendrix Underwood (Present And Future) * Doctor Caitlyn Underwood (Present And Future) * Derrick Hawkins (Mentioned, Decreased) * Selina Crow * CCPD * Proctor Wells * Will Chill * Matthew Collins * Samuel Ryan * Paul Decker (K.I.A) * Corps * Ninja Nathan * Injustice Nathan * Emo Nathan * Cyborg Nathan Villain * Rex Barton (Present and Future, Decreased) * Rex's Order * Criminal Robbers Links Trivia * Hendrix retires after 39 years working with Providence * Rex dies years later after his failures * Nathan marries Selina and has 3 kids * Same like the last episode of Hendrix Linguistics, Hendrix and Caitlyn kissed with each other * Nathan's from an alternate dimension return after Season 2 * Paul Decker death is remembered by Nathan, after his death Naming And Translations See Also Category:Episodes Category:Linguistics Adventure: Episodes Category:Linguistics Adventure: Season Three Episodes Category:Written By Paul Dini Category:Written By Greg Weisman Category:Directed By Jamie Thomason